Aspects of the present invention relate to communications networks, social networks, message boards, online mail clients and the like, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for building or enhancing a relationship between users of a communications network or medium.
There are occasions when a person may desire to create a better or enhanced relationship with another person but may be unsure of the best way for accomplishing this. Both people may be users of some of the same communications media. For example, a user may have a goal to increase the level of interaction with certain other users of particular communications media but is unsure how to go about it. There currently is no mechanism to facilitate a user building or enhancing a relationship with a selected other user of a particular communications medium. Social media, such as LinkedIn, provide a path of extended connection in order to reach a specific user of the service. If a user desires, they can make connections with the other users on the path in order to eventually contact the desired user. However, there is no mechanism to facilitate building or enhancing a relationship with a particular user when a connection already exists between the user wanting to build or enhance the relationship and the other user. LinkedIn is a trademark of LinkedIn Ltd. in the United States, other countries or both.
Some social media may also provide features for determining what other users in a network may like so that particular content that is liked may be shared between users. However, there is no mechanism or arrangement to ensure that the level of interaction matches an appropriate frequency. For example, some users may be annoyed if they are flooded with a large number of interactions from a relative stranger or another user they do not know that well. Today, a user wanting to build or enhance a relationship with another user has no guidance, mechanism or model for doing so. Effectively and efficiently determining the appropriate interactions for building or enhancing a relationship can present insurmountable challenges. For example, there is no system or process for determining the appropriate type of communications to send, over what communications media and with what frequency to effectively build or enhance a relationship by one user with another selected user.